This invention relates to certain novel N-haloethylthio-furanilides which are useful as foliar fungicides and acaricides.
The compounds of the present invention have the structural formula ##STR2## wherein X is chlorine or fluorine and Y is hydrogen or fluorine. Preferably X is chlorine and Y is fluorine.
The compounds of the present invention can be prepared by the following general reactions:
Reaction No. 1 ##STR3##
Under a dry nitrogen atmosphere, a mole amount of 2-furanilide is dissolved in dry THF. Next, a slight mole excess of NaH is added with stirring. The mixture is stirred at room temperature for about one-half hour and then refluxed for about two hours and cooled.
Reaction No. 2 ##STR4##
A mole amount of ClSCClXCCl.sub.2 Y in THF is added dropwise to the reaction mixture of Reaction No. 1 having been cooled with a salt ice bath. The mixture is allowed to warm to room temperature and stirred overnight. The solvent is removed by vacuum stripping and the reaction product is dissolved in methylene chloride.
The product is washed twice with water, dried over MgSO.sub.4 and evaporated.